


【锤基pwp】撩完就跑，缺德不？

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 额外标签：Spanking，锁链五件套，道具play，跳蛋，口交，深喉，口暴，吞精，失禁，微窒息，微BDSM？前情回顾：指路夕尘太太：http://xi282913.lofter.com，太太们都超级厉害超级牛批！注意事项：*别问，再问我就是魔鬼转世。*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【锤基pwp】撩完就跑，缺德不？

Loki还没消化刚刚到底发生了什么事情。

邪神记得他把哥哥撩硬并且扒光之后丢在了那家夜店的舞台上，接着便高高兴兴地离开了那个是非之地，传送进某家冰淇淋店里愉快地吃着着阿斯嘉德激情芒果牛奶冰。

但是画面一转眼前一黑，自己就摔在了床上。

那些该死的、用着尼尔文写着“能举起妙尔尼尔之人才能解开”的镣铐还自动锁上了他的四肢。

最后一件，脖子那件，还是他莫名其妙出现的哥哥——Thor Odinson亲自为他戴上的。

“Thor Odinson，我真的是看错你了。”Loki还挺冷静，他翻过身来，撩拨着自己的黑发，“斗不过我就找帮手？你雷霆之神的尊严呢？”

瞬间移动或者传送，以及控制铁链的魔法，他就不信是Thor那愚蠢的大脑能控制的。

“你知道的Loki，魔法以及头脑，我永远比不上你。”Thor捏了捏Loki的鼻子，将他抱在自己腿上，“为了弥补缺陷，我去找朋友帮忙有错吗？”

“也就是说你和那个三流法师是朋友？哈，我真没想到高高在上的阿萨神王居然称那些蝼蚁为......唔！”讽刺的话语还没说完就被一个吻阻止了，雷神独有的荷尔蒙气息包围着Loki，他怀疑Thor是不是偷偷地使用了他的能力，Loki现在手软腿软，嘴上一阵酥麻，最终只能紧闭着嘴唇，咬着口腔内肉，企图阻挡哥哥的进攻。

Thor见Loki不打算张嘴，只好一下一下地舔着弟弟的嘴唇，轻轻地吸吮唇瓣，描绘他的唇形，“给哥哥亲亲，嗯？”

——算了，就当补偿这傻大个好了。

被低音炮攻陷的Loki红着脸闭上眼睛，双手软软地揉着哥哥的衣服，然后张开嘴，伸着小舌，等待哥哥给他一个吻。

——爽完明天一早就把他丢在那家夜店的床上，嘻嘻。

他们彼此疯狂地热吻着，Thor肆意的在他口腔中搜刮，舌头扫过Loki敏感的上颚，然后吮着他的银舌头，Loki觉得舌头要被对方吸麻了，来不及吞咽的津液从两人嘴边滑落。

“嗯......啾~”Loki真的太喜欢和哥哥接吻（还有做爱）了，哥哥在床上的时候非常霸道，占有欲和控制欲都极强，每次都会让他腰肢发软，脑袋清空，并且激发邪神藏在内心深处的奴性，令他万分兴奋。

这就导致现在诡计之神的脑海里只有对哥哥的爱意，没注意到Thor接下来的动作。

突然天旋地转，Loki被迫翻身，趴在Thor的大腿上，因亲吻而半硬的性器顶在了哥哥的腿上。

“好了，我亲爱的弟弟，是时候惩罚你刚刚的行为了。”他挚爱的哥哥将他的腰压低，令他只能像一只待操的母狗一般屁股翘高。

——Loki缓缓地在脑海中打了个问号？。

“现在我要教训你，十下是你作为阿斯加德的皇后居然去中庭夜店这种下流淫荡的地方，十下是穿着那么暴露的衣服在众人目光之下跳钢管舞，还有十下是你居然就这么把我丢在舞台上！”Thor隔着裤子揉了揉Loki肉乎乎的屁股，“记得报数我的爱，不然不算。”

“操你的......！Thor Odinson——！！！”总算意识到大事不妙的Loki不断挣扎，锁链发出嘈杂的声响，然后臀部和后背一凉，Thor居然就这么扯烂了他所有衣物！

“你这个不知廉耻的混蛋，变态！！”

雷霆之神——多么Mighty and Powerful，外貌、身材、性格、力量都拿一百分满分不怕他骄傲的，他大概是所有男人女人以及神族的理想型吧？雷神的力气真的很大，一手就能轻松地抱起诡计之神，还能轻易地压制住邪神的所有动作，让他无法挣脱。

因此，无论Loki怎么挣扎怎么推搡，他还是无法从这“狗爬式”的体位挣开。

——真的是大家做梦都想拥有的男神，呵。

“Fuck You！！你这个一天到晚脑子都塞满黄色废料的混账！！”Loki气到气喘，用尽一切方式设法反抗。

“我劝你省点力气。”看着花白的屁股扭来扭去的Thor饥渴的舔了舔嘴唇，他的阴茎已经肿在内裤里了，紧绷绷的好不舒服。

——然而，大家做梦都想拥有的男神，The King of Asgard，The New Allfather，God of Thunder **——Thor Odinson就是一个就爱天天操自己的弟弟，还爱对自己的弟弟玩锁链口枷这种下流玩意的混蛋！！**

“啪！”

“啊——！！”Thor一巴掌用力扇在了Loki的臀瓣上，吓得Loki立即跳了一下，却又被哥哥按了下去。该说不愧是力量型的男人吗？手心拍在臀肉上的力度接近直接用棍子打了，真的很疼。

“你......Fuck......你这无耻、下流的蠢狗！”Loki依旧选择嘴硬，并不断蹬腿，妄图反抗。

Thor不言，心中默默偷笑，恶趣味地思考着他可爱的弟弟到底能撑多久。

“啪！”

又是一掌，不过这次Loki忍住了叫声，抓紧机会说出更多侮辱的说话。

“早知道就该把你的老二割下来喂狗......你这个、啊——！”

而Thor也不恼，对着Loki他有的是耐心，他很好地控制了力度，保证每一次巴掌都是疼的，又不至于受太重的伤。

“啪！”

“别......呜——！”

然后Thor便用他那宽厚的手掌不断地一巴一巴打在Loki的臀瓣上，Loki的两个屁股蛋被打得火辣辣地疼，很快邪神肉乎乎的臀部上就布满了红掌印。

别忘了打的时候手掌与屁股接触后会啪啪直响，那两块软软的屁股肉还会抖动，打得Thor是口干舌燥。

啊，Spanking真的是一件非常美好的性癖，受方就宛如一个做错事的小孩子一样被大人打着屁股，羞耻心与自尊心伴随疼痛透过哭喊发泄，越是倔强的人越是容易崩溃。毕竟打屁股就是这样的，疼痛是会累积的，时间越长就越痛，臀瓣好像烧着了一样，想逃却又无法逃离对方的手掌。

“啪！”

来来回回大概打了有十掌，不知不觉间银舌头逐渐没了声音，起初他还声嘶力竭地辱骂着Thor的，现在怎么就没有声音了呢？

“呜......”Loki觉得自己的自尊心和羞耻心哗啦碎了一地，他感到非常委屈，认为自己不应受到如此沉重的惩罚，还有该死的！他的屁股真的好疼！！

“依旧剩下三十下。”Thor轻揉Loki的臀肉，稍稍安慰一下他，可嘴上完全相反，“弟弟，你确定你要继续撑下去吗？”

“呜、我错了......哥哥我错了......”Loki奋力扭头，试图让哥哥看见他的眼泪，他用沙哑的嗓子哭喊着，希望Thor会就此心软，放过他，毕竟哥哥一向受不了他的眼泪，不是吗？

“求你了哥哥......别打了好不好，我呜、我再也不敢了......哇啊——！！”

再次毫不留情的一巴掌让Loki不敢置信地喊出了一，他没想到Thor居然这么生气这么在乎，惩罚要比以往更加过分。

“乖孩子。”见Loki总算听话报数的Thor摸了摸他的后脑勺，另一只手依旧不留情面地扇着Loki红通通的臀瓣。

“啪！”

“呜啊——！二......”

“啪！”

“三......呜、呜嗯——”

中途数到第十五下的时候，Loki已经不行了，如果说之前是装的，现在他真的是疼得哭了出声。眼泪仿佛没停过一样涌出，他怀疑他快要脱水了，嗓子也哭哑了，不断哭泣的结果导致Loki哭呛着了，没有说出那声“十六”。

“咳咳咳......哈啊、咳咳......”

“嘘嘘嘘......乖、乖......”Thor抱起他咳嗽着的兄弟，轻拍着他的后背，让他顺顺气，然后将床头柜上水杯拿过，喂了一点清水给Loki。

过了一会，Loki终于稍微冷静了下来。

——结束了吗？

Loki抽泣着埋在Thor的颈项间，期望哥哥放过他，让他可怜的屁股好好休息。

“休息完了吗？那我们继续，重头再来。”——啧啧啧，魔鬼啊。

“不要、不要......！！求你了哥哥，咳咳咳......我错、错了......不敢了、再也不敢了——求你停、呜啊求你了——！”Loki暴哭，不断推搡着Thor，像是疯了一般竭力逃离，现在他什么都管不上了，只要Thor肯放过他，不要再打他的屁股！

Thor再次凭力气压制Loki，将他重新按在自己腿上，“那这样吧，余下的十五下，含着跳蛋打。”

“不然就重新来。”

“我......”还妄图讨价还价的Loki被轻拍在臀肉上的手吓到了，只好连忙点头，希望这酷刑能早点结束。

Loki害怕地闭上眼睛，只听见床头叮叮咚咚的声响，一个带着冰凉温度的物体就蹭上了他的后穴。

“怎么这么湿？” ——Loki可不会承认每当哥哥触碰他的时候他的小穴都会为此而湿润。

Thor偷笑，顺利地将两头的粉色跳蛋推进Loki的小穴，抵达前列腺附近后便打开了开关。

“啊、啊......！哈啊、哥哥，啊......求你......呜嗯——！”

两个跳蛋抵着敏感点震动的快感实在过于明显，阵阵快意从后穴传到脑海，舒服得止不住发抖，配合上从臀部处传来的火辣辣的痛觉，似有蚂蚁爬过神经，而某些则汇聚在了阴茎上，很快，被调教过无数次的性器再次勃起了。

“那我开始喽？”

“啪！”

“啊嗯——！一、一......”

巴掌再次落在臀瓣上的时候Loki身体本能地绷紧，跳蛋不断折磨前列腺的快感和被打屁股的钝痛混合在一起，痛苦与快感互相交替，邪神有点弄不清身上的究竟是痛还是快感，还差点就这么射了出来。

“啪！”

这次Thor“体贴”地放慢了速度，让Loki有机会喘气并报出数字。

“十、十五......哈啊、哈啊......呜、呜——”

终于，Loki在哭喊着十五的时候解放了。

紧绷着的神经总算能放松下来，从刚才就累积到现在的快感让白浊的液体失禁般地从铃口喷出，洒落在Thor的腿上，自己的腹部也沾了不少，最后Loki体力不支，差点从Thor的腿上滑了下去，幸好雷神抱住了他的弟弟。

Loki埋在Thor的怀里大哭，Thor也赶紧安抚他，嘴上说着“乖孩子，你做得很好，结束了”等等，却边用不知道什么时候掏出来的肉棍子顶弄着Loki的股缝。

天呐，Loki真的要崩溃了。

不但没有碰阴茎，靠打屁股和跳蛋就射了，现在还要顶着红红的屁股去解决Thor那可怕的性欲？

“别、别——！求你了哥哥，Thor......呜嗯、别再继续了......下次你怎么做都行，现在我真的受不了......”

“好吧。”Thor温柔地亲吻着Loki的额头，舔掉脸上的泪痕，然后轻轻揉揉他红肿的小屁屁，“那这次就放过你的小屁股。”

“用你的银舌头来帮我解决吧，如何？”

——Loki真他丫的想打死这个大淫虫。

被迫跪在床边的Loki真想把面前的阴茎砍掉，但是限制他魔力的锁链还完完整整地戴在他身上，而他又不能就这么将哥哥的阳具咬断，天，他可不敢想象这么做了之后的惩罚是什么。

“先、先把跳蛋......呜啊——关掉......！”原先为了让他好好休息而关掉的跳蛋被重新打开，正兢兢业业地抵着敏感点运作，却无法再给Loki带来一丝满足。

“看你挺喜欢的，留着吧。”Thor扶着他坚挺多时的性器，像一位有恶趣味的嫖客一样用阴茎拍打着Loki的脸，用龟头戳弄他的脸颊，引诱面前的邪神张开嘴巴。

“宝贝张嘴，让我操你的口。”

粗大的性器频频在他唇上、脸颊旁触碰，肉棒散发着一股腥膻味，其实并不好闻，Loki真的对这根东西又爱又恨。

邪神先是抓住Thor的手，让自己有点空间去调整一下姿势，以防对自己红肿的屁股造成二次创伤，然后便握住巨根的尾部，张嘴含住了他的性器。

“嗯......”敏感的欲望被温热的口腔包围时Thor不禁发出了一声叹息，他忍不住将手掌放在弟弟的黑发上，轻轻抚摸着，以此鼓励Loki继续。

Loki并不是第一次为哥哥口交，他知道该怎么做。他先是含着敏感的龟头，用舌头重重舔过顶端的小孔，听到Thor的喘气声后用银舌头不断舔弄，还会时不时退出亲吻冠状沟，手也不忘轻轻把玩哥哥的卵蛋。

“嘶......你的舌头真棒，亲爱的。”Thor能感受到Loki柔软的嘴唇，温暖的口腔，以及那无比灵活的舌头。

听见哥哥的赞赏，Loki不自觉地脸红，也感到有点小骄傲，只不过甬道里的跳蛋让他大脑有点迟钝，只会机械性地重复着这几个动作，很快，他的哥哥就开始不满足了。

“Loki。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，让他抬头。

“嗯......？唔嗯——！！”——当Thor看见他的弟弟用水汪汪的大眼睛一脸无辜地看着他时，脑海中的理智线全崩了。

Loki突然被Thor按住后脑勺，口中的巨物一下子撞到喉咙深处，鼻子还碰到了雷神黄金色的耻毛。

被欲望劫持的哥哥忍不住按住对方的脑袋，将他往阴茎上压，把他上面的小嘴当下面的小嘴抽插，宛如野兽般的动作让Loki几乎感到窒息，他被逼得不断进行深喉干呕，喉咙一阵一阵地紧缩，挤得Thor十分舒服。

深入喉咙的性器弄得Loki阵阵干呕，深喉引发的呕吐反射让Loki感受到些许奇妙的快感，可这窒息的感觉依旧很难受，他拼命地用舌头想把它顶出去，却只能让对方感到更爽，于是Loki索性闭上双眼，任他在他嘴里抽送。

龟头划过敏感的上颚，深入他的喉咙，口腔内的敏感点皆被哥哥开发，再加上吞咽和窒息时产生的快感让Loki感到头昏目眩，下身也变得泥泞不堪，忍不住地扭动红通通的屁股，试图让跳蛋给予他更多的快感。

终于，Thor在一次深挺中高潮了。

Thor按住Loki的后脑，挺腰猛地把性器往弟弟口中送去。

“呜、唔嗯......唔——呜嗯......”

大量腥羶的白色液体射进了Loki的口腔，被哥哥按住脑袋的Loki无处可逃，被逼着、咳着喝掉了大部分的精液，邪神双手疯狂地推搡着哥哥，不是试图躲避精液，而是试图呼吸。

最后，他自己还是因受不住长时间的窒息快感，失禁了，他先是伴随哥哥粗暴的动作高潮了，精液像是失禁一样一股一股地从顶端流出，最终不受控地射出了黄色的液体。

回过神来的Thor看着弟弟完全瘫软在地上喘气、咳嗽，下巴都是粘稠的液体，无论是汗水、唾液还是精液，红红的眼眶还挂着泪水，翠绿色的眼睛正无神地看着自己，可怜兮兮的。

当然，周遭的地板上也全是诡计之神的尿液和精液，很脏。

不过Thor可不在意，他可不会像那些嫖客一样，把Loki当成肮脏的妓女，把钱扔在他脸上就走。他两手抱起自己的弟弟，充满爱意地舔干净他脸上的液体，猛亲一顿，接着便伴随Loki的打骂声慢慢将他抱去浴室里——好♂好♂清♂理。

END.


End file.
